Fighting Evil Seemed Easier In The Books
by VampyreNight
Summary: Sierra is captured, mistaken for a witch, and stuck in a dungeon. Will she help her new Night World friends escape or only think of getting herself out? Will she find love along the way?   Not getting sucked into a book
1. Chapter 1

I was walking home from my talent show where I had been in a dance with the whole class, I had no choice since it was my eighth grade year, the last at this school. I was wearing my normal jeans and a purple tank top with a plain black hoodie.  
There was absolutely nothing that could go wrong. I was finally out of school! I had all summer of freedom and then I wasn't even going back to the same school, I would be a freshman. I felt great, better than I probably ever had. All I had to make it through was graduation and I was home free... speaking of that, I turned onto the gravel path that was only two blocks from home and I walked under the pine tree.

I hate that pine tree now. Couldn't it have warned me?

I didn't stand a chance. The man was calm the whole time as he accused me.  
YOU! Stop right there in the name of Hunter Redfern. Who! I exclaimed. Was this guy drunk? I started backing away.  
You are now a prisoner of Hunter Redfern and anyone at Circle Midnight for the crimes of treason. What in the heck are you talking about, crazy? Get off of me! I don't know any Hunter Redfern! He had grabbed me and was shoving me into a big van which the seats had been removed from except the driver and passenger, and they were sealed off by a thick wall of something, dark glass maybe.

There was someone else back there, a girl about eighteen or so, she looked up at me with amazing green eyes, her blond hair falling out of her face.  
You're not really that witch he thinks you are right? I bet you are just a human. What? Of course I'm human! Everyone is... I trailed off at her sympathetic look.  
There's something I should tell you now that you are involved... And that's when my life changed forever. She told me about witches, vampires, shapeshifters, and Hunter Redfern. She told me about how she was with Circle Daybreak and fighting Circle Midnight, and about how she was caught sneaking to the secret valley in the Cascades to help Prince Delos and his soulmate free the slaves.  
So if they aren't taking us to the valley, where are they taking us? I don't know... probably to be one of the Redfern's slaves. But don't worry, someone from Circle Daybreak will rescue us. She struggled to sound cheery, but I wasn't so sure. I was also still in shock of course. I knew there wasn't any use trying to deny it since she was obvious proof anyway. I just wished I had met them under better terms.  
What's your name? I ask.  
I'm Jade, and before you ask, I'm a vampire. She said softly, she looked worried.  
Wow. Okay, Jade. I'm Sierra. But can I ask how you fit into this? I'm so confused. She laughed softly. Okay. I'm one of Ash Redfern's sisters. Ash joined Circle Daybreak but is off for a year before he'll come back for his human soulmate, Mary-Lynnette. My soulmate, Mark, is also human and is her brother. I have two other vampire sisters. Of course, we can't tell any of our family about this. I just don't want to go back to them. My sisters and I had ran away to Briar Creek. She looked really mad. I sat and tried to let this sink in, but the car had stopped. We had reached whatever place they were going to keep us.  
They yanked us viciously out of the van and wound a rope around our wrists and tied them, then tied more rope around our necks and dragged us along like dogs. These... these... people weren't human, and they weren't like Jade... 


	2. Chapter 2

While we were walking she gave a whispered hiss They are shapeshifters... looks like something big and mean. We don't want to piss these guys off. I stopped struggling with my arms, it was just bruising my wrists anyway. They led us up to a manor, a beautiful old place I would have loved to explore if it wasn't under these circumstances, and then we were blindfolded and gagged and dragged around. I stumbled along, not able to be careful at the rate we were walking, and then I was shoved onto a flight of stairs going down. I just managed to keep my balance on the decent but I heard a thud and guessed Jade did not. We went down a passage and I heard other people crying and one brave one yell profanities at the shapeshifters, then I heard a scrape of metal on stone and a loud clang. Someone removed our blindfolds and started untying our wrists. Welcome to Redfern manor. A grim voice said and then a gasp. The lady who had untied us had seen Jade. Yeah, yeah, I'm a Redfern but I ran away OK? And I was gone for a long time too so I was not involved in anything they did. She protested.  
I looked around. We were in a dungeon cell with a single metal bench on chains in the back. It was just us three in the cell, but there were two across from us and one next to us. We could see into them and noticed the one diagonal to us was empty but there were two people across from us and three next to us. They had heard of the new arrivals.  
JADE! someone yelled happily.  
Oh my gosh! Its Mark! No... she trailed off sadly, he was in the cell next to us. The cells were separated only by metal bars so they managed to kiss each other. It was really sweet, and they were perfect for each other. Soulmates...  
So who are you? The lady asked.  
My name is Sierra, they mistook me for a witch but I didn't know anything about this world until Jade told me. Don't worry, Theirry and Hannah are going to rescue us. Theirry would try, wouldn't he? He's so stubborn. Jade giggled. He's one of the oldest vampires there are. He'd been trying to be with with his soulmate Hannah for... ever. And after a long adventure he finally got her. She explained.  
Homesickness hit an hour or so later. She wished things were normal again, but somehow didn't want to leave. She wanted to help fight with Circle Daybreak. When everyone had went to sleep, me and a male vampire, about 16, talked with me about the Wild Powers, explaining the importance of the four. They fell asleep holding hands and leaning against each other, or as close as they could get through bars.

They woke up to the same two jailers coming in. They threw a cup of water and stale roll in for the humans and witches here. Me, Mark, and one across from us were human. The lady and a guy next to us was a witch.  
For the vampires, Jade, the boy next to us, and one across from us, they threw a small packet of blood. We eat real food too! said the vampire across from us. The jailer laughed and told him to shut up while he was alive. We all ate in silence, Jade was worried I might be offended by blood drinking but it was fine. I mean, its just like a smoothie. I was talking to that boy again that night. What's your name? I asked suddenly.  
Xavier. He said cautiously. What's wrong with that? I ask, curious at his tone.  
I'm not exactly here for treason. I was more on the Redfern's side. Was. He added quickly.  
I was shocked, of course.  
Was he still an enemy? I didn't want to think of him as one, he was... a friend now? 


End file.
